


of sharing and scratched beanbags

by prussianblau



Series: chansoo week 2019 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo Week (EXO), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, brief mention of chinguline, day 2: sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussianblau/pseuds/prussianblau
Summary: kyungsoo abhors the idea of sharing his stuffs.





	of sharing and scratched beanbags

kyungsoo _abhors_ the idea of sharing his stuffs. 

he thinks of this every time he wakes up earlier than he normally does, which, thankfully, does not happen all that often. a rather odd habit, indeed, but that’s just how it is. maybe he's just cursed with weird thoughts. maybe it's the way he's wired. definitely not because it's maybelline, though. he  _hates_ that brand.

(he had had to make  _multiple_ a&e visits due to by their eyeliner. let's just say that they are not the kind of incidents he'd recall with pride.)

as he rubs his eyes, he’d remember all the things he had to share with his roommates back in college and wrinkle his nose in disgust. he’d remember how baekhyun used to chug milk out of their milk jug (which, _ew_ ), how jongdae would use kyungsoo’s clean briefs when he run out of his own (again, _ew_ ), and how toben, chanyeol’s dog, would claim kyungsoo’s bean bag whenever his bed was being cleaned. there’s a — no, scratch that, there are  _tons of reasons_ he moved out right away once the opportunity arose.

 

and yet,

 

‘kyungsoo, baby, can i use your shower gel? i ran out of mine,’ his husband, chanyeol, shouted from their bathroom.

kyungsoo snorts then rolls his eyes fondly.  ‘oh, shut it, yeol. you never buy your own shower gel ever since we got married — and we've been married for _ten years_ _, for heaven's sake_. of course you can use it,’ he shouts, the _duh_  left unsaid but heavily implied.  a bark of laughter comes out as a reply, followed by a, _‘_ i just felt like asking, though. thanks baby, i love you! _’_

‘yeah, yeah. i love you too.'

 

\---

 

(kyungsoo once bought toben a spare bed to use whenever his main bed is being cleaned. toben paid it no attention, though, and chose to sleep on kyungsoo’s dear old beanbag instead. _oh well_.)

**Author's Note:**

> hey-ho! as you might have noticed, the day 2 prompt differs from the provided one. this happened bc i'm a dumb fool who didn't recheck the prompt list before letting my mind wander. i realised that it was wrong just now (yes, as i've stated earlier, i'm a dumb fool), so.. oops? this was written in between meeting a deadline, making it unedited. please do point out any flaw you encountered.  
> enjoy chansoo week, everyone! <3
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kewtsoo)!


End file.
